


Pax Maternum

by TwinEnigma



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Short One Shot, established NaruSaku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinEnigma/pseuds/TwinEnigma
Summary: Sakura is marrying Naruto. It is clear from her daughter's tone and manner that this is a fact.





	Pax Maternum

            “I’m marrying Naruto,” Sakura states.

            Mebuki stands across from her daughter in the kitchen, in the middle of chopping onions for dinner.  With the words, she pauses.

            It is clear from her daughter’s tone and manner that this is a fact.

            “Naruto Uzumaki?” she asks.

            The invincible hero of Konoha, the handsome new Hokage.

            “Yes,” Sakura replies.

            She completes the stroke slowly, the blade sliding through easily, and fights the urge to sniffle.

            The sound is deafening and, like a fool, she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand, which only makes it worse.

            Sakura says nothing.

            Sakura is not her little girl anymore.  She isn’t the shy little child that cried and hid from bullies.  She isn’t the moody preteen that pined and moped through the house after that... _boy._   She has grown magnificently strong and capable.

            She puts down the knife and turns, sniffling back tears. 

            Her daughter’s face is inscrutable and, for a moment, she wonders if her daughter thinks the worst of her.

            “I’m glad.  He’s a good match,” she says, and means it utterly.  She futilely wipes at her eyes again and adds, “Damn these onions!”

            “Idiot,” Sakura sighs at last and guides her to the sink.  “Wash your hands.  You’re only making it worse.”

            She smiles happily, tears streaming down her face, and reaches up to tuck her daughter’s pink hair behind one ear.  “Oh, Sakura, you’ll be the prettiest bride.  I’ll have to air out the shiromuku for you.”

            Sakura nods, smiling.


End file.
